


little talks

by suhoya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhoya/pseuds/suhoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amongst sleepy kisses, Kuroo comes to understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little talks

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be light fluff but idk……it went somewhere else. I just wanted to write some kuroo pov for a chance. welp.

 

  

_‘There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_  
 _Well tell her that I miss our little talks_  
 _Soon it will be over and buried with our past_  
 _We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love_ ’

\- of monsters and men

 

 

The thing is, Kuroo has been thinking a lot about Kenma.

That’s why he was lying in his parents’ bed _with_ Kenma, instead of being alone in his own bed, and Kenma in a separate futon on the floor as their sleepovers used to be.

But since Kuroo’s parents were gone for the weekend, their bed was empty, so Kuroo offered the chance to sleep more comfortably, and he expected Kenma to stare at him and scowl, but he gave him a shrug with a low muttered ‘okay’.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo liked Kenma. That was a fact. Kenma was his childhood friend, which means he shared more memories with him than with anyone else. Even if they went to different classes because of the age difference, they sometimes did homework together. So besides playing outside, they also met at both their homes.

Kuroo dragged Kenma to the backyard continuously to play volleyball with him, and even though he knew Kenma wasn’t especially keen on doing exercise, his friend didn’t complain and still followed him.

Other days, Kuroo would play videogames with Kenma, even if he was shit at them. And Kenma’s face playing videogames, relaxed but concentrated at the same time, is what he was eager to see in the court. Because they were friends, _best_ friends, and Kuroo simply wanted Kenma to experience at least half the passion and joy he had for volleyball.

Kuroo’s source of concern was that, next year, they wouldn’t be sharing the same gym anymore. They wouldn’t take the same train to school every morning. Kuroo sometimes had wondered about what Kenma would do in his third year, if he’d take his spot or just quit the team. It was something Kuroo had feared, but then for the past months, Kenma had showed him enough evidence to prove him that he definitely enjoyed volleyball and got along with the rest of teammates. Yeah, Kuroo was convinced that Kenma would make a great captain. But he could only imagine and wait, with a dull weight inside his chest that reminded him he wasn’t going to be there to see.

And that’s a dreaded topic he had talked about with Bokuto several times, about how to deal with such kind of separation from someone who’d been with you almost every day of your life.

“Dude, you guys live next to each other, why are you being so hopeless? It’s not like you’re never going to see him again.”

“Yeah, but it’s never going to be the same.”

“Kuroo, nothing’s _ever_ the same. Thought you knew that.”

“But I want it to be the same. I don’t want to change what we… share.”

“Well, change it for the better then.”

Kuroo sighed.

 

 

 

 

_> but just imagine yourself without akaashi and you’ll understand me_

 

_> not gonna happen_

_> why? let me remind u we’re leaving next month_

_> u still don’t get what I told u, do u? _

 

Kuroo wondered when it was that Bokuto took the older brother role and lectured him about the right paths in life.

 

 

 

(But Bokuto had been right all along.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo doesn’t know what time it is, all he sees is that Kenma is lying in front of him, a bit curled up amongst his sleep. The dim moonlight coming from the window helps Kuroo observe better – Kenma’s expression is calm and relaxed, and some of his hair is covering his cheek. With hesitant fingers, he brushes the strands away, tucking them behind. Kuroo still feels sleepy and drowsy, so he’s just following his instinct when he gets closer to Kenma and wraps his arms around him, as if there’s where he’s supposed to be. He ends up with his head against Kenma’s chest, and everything is warm and cozy.

Kenma seems to move a little, and it startles Kuroo when he feels his arms grope around and reach for his back in sloppy movements.

He keeps still, and then raises his head upwards, to see Kenma dreaming peacefully. So he just moved in his sleep like no big deal, and mirrored what he’d done.

Kuroo’s definitely not thinking clearly when he stares at Kenma’s neck so close, and leans in to place a soft kiss near his Adam’s apple. Kuroo doesn’t know why he does it, he barely gives it any second thoughts, he just feels it’s the right thing to do — he wants to kiss him.

So he does it again, and again. Kuroo gives short pecks on Kenma’s skin, and he drags a last one slowly, lips pursed beneath his jaw, and he doesn’t plan it, but even a tiny hint of tongue licks at the curve. He certainly doesn’t expect Kenma to notice, not when they’re so short and just… insignificant. That’s what his kisses are, just sleepy, idle kisses from a friend to another friend.

But Kenma notices, kind of, because he hums, or rather _purrs_ , is what actually sounds like to Kuroo, and Kenma also bends his knees in response and their legs touch. Kuroo unconsciously jerks his lower body, and then half his leg is between Kenma’s. He doesn’t mind their untangled limbs, not at all.

Silent seconds pass by, and his mind becomes clearer. He looks up to Kenma, and meets his closed, dreamy eyes once again. There’s a moment when he stares, he stares as long as he wants, and wonders why he’s been so late to do this, to feel free to look at him so closely, and so calmly, in their own bubble.

Kuroo raises his hand and caresses Kenma’s face, trailing his thumb down his warm cheek, and with a gentle brush, digs his fingers beneath the soft blond strands of hair to the back of his friend’s head.

It makes Kenma flinch a bit, his eyebrows frowning and then his eyes open half ways, while he tries to figure out what’s happening.

“Sorry, woke you up.” Kuroo quickly whispers with a grin, and that makes Kenma’s expression soften.

The blonde boy closes his eyes for some seconds, letting out a long sigh, and Kuroo moves his body up a little so his face is at the same level of Kenma’s, and then they’re definitely too close. Kenma gives him a long look, until the piercing gaze of Kuroo weighs too much on him and has to look away with a tilt of his head.

“Stop glaring at me.”

“I’m not glaring.”

“Then what are you…”

“I want to kiss you.”

Kenma becomes still, and it’s when he notices that Kuroo has been hiding his hand behind his ear all this time, and it’s tucking him gently.

“Let me guess. You’re thinking of every possible explanation to this, am I right?” Kuroo mutters, at the same time he gets so close that his nose pokes against Kenma’s. “That’s what you do — you observe, analyze, solve. But you know there are things you can never explain. You simply can’t.”

Kenma listens without moving a single muscle, but he lifts up his gaze and glances at Kuroo.

“Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

“No.” Kenma’s answer was quick and firm.

Kuroo then exhales, and Kenma feels a hot blow of air against his mouth and chin. It kind of makes him shiver, but the sensation fades away when there’s Kuroo’s warm palm holding his nape.

“…Can I kiss you?”

He gets his answer when Kenma leans closer and their lips touch.

Wanting to do that for so long, but still Kuroo is taken by surprise when it’s Kenma who actually takes the first step. However, it’s Kuroo who has to lead the kiss because Kenma intrudes no further. So Kuroo, slow and gently, parts his lips and sucks on Kenma’s lower lip. It would feel just like kissing his skin earlier, but instead his lips are softer than that; they’re smooth, and start to become moist, thanks to Kuroo’s dedication. He doesn’t deepen the kiss though, he simply follows the outline of Kenma’s mouth with his lips and sometimes with a short lick by the tip of his tongue that makes Kenma breathe out more noticeably. Kuroo doesn’t go further, doesn’t give Kenma anything else than warm kisses on his now damp, dark pink turned out lips, and honestly, Kuroo doesn’t need anything else.

It doesn’t escape Kenma how Kuroo is reacting, what he senses he’s telling him through these caring kisses. And as opposed to Kuroo, Kenma does think, and wonders, and after a while, without realizing how his mouth started to respond to Kuroo’s more eagerly, something clicks inside his mind.

Kenma breaks their kiss suddenly, and his vision lands on Kuroo’s shocked expression with a dull pressure on his chest.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Excuse me?”

Kenma frowns slightly and lets out a short sigh.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kuro.”

It’s Kuroo’s turn to furrow.

“You shouldn’t worry about what will happen,” Kenma continues in a low voice. “I can tell how you’ve been thinking about that.”

“You’re using read blocking on _me_?” Kuroo hints with a smirk.

“Shut up. What I’m trying to say is that… I’ll play for you.” Kenma goes silent for some seconds, and Kuroo can’t even manage to blink. “I’ll… make you proud.”

Kuroo tries to hide the smile that inevitably formed on his face. The smile that only Kenma could trigger with those unexpected, yet sweet remarks he never aims to say but ends up conveying so. And the truth is that Kuroo wants to tell Kenma that he’s always been proud of him. That he _is_ his biggest pride. But words can’t come out of his mouth, and Kuroo shakes his head, lips still stretched. That’s when Kenma cups his face with his palm, and stares intensely at him. With their eyes fixed on each other’s, Kuroo finally understands.

 

 

 

They never needed many words between them. That night wasn’t any different. Just a gentle touch, a kiss, a look, a little talk. If something had changed, it hadn’t been for worse.

 

Kuroo was unescapably going up the first steps of stairs towards his future, and what he learned though, is that he wasn’t climbing them alone.

 

Kenma was his backbone, brain, and heart. And just like the oxygen they both shared, it would always flow around.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write this fic (and also a bokuaka I’m working on) for the past month and I couldn’t type more than 1 sentence every time I opened the file, sigh. Anyway this is what came out, not sure if I like it or hate it. it could be way, way better though.  
> Thanks a lot for reading and hope it all made sense u_u  
> (sorry for mistakes)


End file.
